


「韦斯莱双子x珀西」哥哥的秘密

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [1]
Category: Harry Potter 哈利波特
Genre: M/M, Multi, 韦斯莱双子/珀西 哈利/金妮 罗恩/赫敏 比尔/芙蓉 乔治 韦斯莱 弗莱德韦斯莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: 一发完pwp/叽叽歪歪的小破车/ooc全怪我/新司机上路私设如山*比如珀西进了魔法部就开始戴眼镜了（手动奇怪）*珀西是魔法部部长的候选人（这还可能吧）*时间大概在死亡圣器的时候（不记得了请指正啊啊啊）设定：珀西不是高贵的野心家，他只是极其护短的老母鸡，以及孪生兄弟的小婊子。珀西没有去看望被食死徒攻击入院的父亲，退回了莫丽的圣诞毛衣，还站队几乎被食死徒控制着的魔法部，伤透了韦斯莱家的心。热爱恶作剧的双子如同他们以前一般试图好好捉弄一番这个冷漠势利的兄长。韦斯莱双子配制了强效吐真剂，准备了丽塔同款自动记录羽毛笔。打算给预言家日匿名投送一篇珀西不为认知的99个秘密。让这个哥哥在魔法部脸面尽失。最后双子得到了他们想要的真相…和哥哥。
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子/珀西 哈利/金妮 罗恩/赫敏 比尔/芙蓉
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	1. 哥哥的秘密（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 一发完pwp/叽叽歪歪的小破车/ooc全怪我/新司机上路
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> *比如珀西进了魔法部就开始戴眼镜了（手动奇怪）
> 
> *珀西是魔法部部长的候选人（这还可能吧）
> 
> *时间大概在死亡圣器的时候（不记得了请指正啊啊啊）
> 
> 设定：
> 
> 珀西不是高贵的野心家，他只是极其护短的老母鸡，以及孪生兄弟的小婊子。
> 
> 珀西没有去看望被食死徒攻击入院的父亲，退回了莫丽的圣诞毛衣，还站队几乎被食死徒控制着的魔法部，伤透了韦斯莱家的心。
> 
> 热爱恶作剧的双子如同他们以前一般试图好好捉弄一番这个冷漠势利的兄长。
> 
> 韦斯莱双子配制了强效吐真剂，准备了丽塔同款自动记录羽毛笔。打算给预言家日匿名投送一篇珀西不为认知的99个秘密。让这个哥哥在魔法部脸面尽失。
> 
> 最后双子得到了他们想要的真相…和哥哥。

在珀西站队魔法部后，莫丽质问他究竟是魔法部部长的职位重要还是这个家重要。珀西没有回答，他只是当着母亲的面关上了陋居的门，从此他将站在韦斯莱家的对立面。

有些人拒绝面对现实，有些人却总是尽可能的想给这个黑暗的时刻带来一些温暖和欢笑。尽管和食死徒的战争随时可能开始，比尔和芙蓉还是决定举办他们的婚礼，就像韦斯莱双子坚持要在对角巷的废墟上开家玩笑店。

弗雷德和乔治也有他们自己的打算，他们决定给那个从小就野心勃勃的哥哥一个教训。

双生子派遣猫头鹰送信给珀西，告诉珀西妈妈把他的行李都整理出来放在了玩笑商店的阁楼里，让他尽快取走。

其实，一个已经背叛家庭的人还会在意那不值几个银西可的行李吗？

但是珀西来了。当他推开阁楼门时，预谋已久的玻璃瓶从门框上掉了下来砸碎在他脚边。雾状的气体径直向他袭来，他是该被教训的，噢，只希望他的弟弟们没有用太缺德的魔药，珀西心里默默的想。然后他晃了晃便头重脚轻的朝地上栽去。在他以为脑袋的结局最终是和地板亲密接触的时候，有两双手稳稳的接住了他…

“乔吉，都准备好了吗？”弗莱德坐在床上把他级长哥哥的脑袋搁自己腿上放好，让珀西舒舒服服的躺在自己的床上，丝毫不像马上要开始一场不正直的审讯。

乔治走了过来，盘起自己的长腿靠坐在床边的地板上，一只神奇的羽毛笔悬空浮在他的脑袋旁，自顾自的书写了起来。

“开始吧，弗雷迪。”

“哥哥感觉怎样？”乔治看着面色苍白的珀西有些不放心。

弗雷德给他的孪生弟弟翻了个白眼儿示意他问些有趣的问题，韦斯莱双子的魔药还会有差错吗。

“嘿！别瞪我。弗雷迪，有点耐心。”乔治不满的抗议，脑袋旁的羽毛笔再次一五一十的把这些废话都记录了下来。

“糟透了。”珀西的声音听起来非常机械化。是了，韦斯莱双子的吐真剂隔离了珀西自身的意识以及对身体的掌控，非常可怕的创造天分。

“我让最在意的人失望了。”珀西继续说道。

“哦？哥哥最在意的人？”弗雷德用一种挖苦的语气说着。

“是亲爱的魔法部长还是伏地魔大人？”乔治接过了弗雷德的话头。

“爸爸，妈妈。”

“弗雷德，乔治，赫敏，金妮，罗恩。”

“还有比尔和查理…”

双生子陷入一阵短暂的沉默，直到弗雷德先出声，“嘿！乔吉，珀西哥哥看起来更在意我嘛。”他得意洋洋地冲乔治挑挑眉。

“闭嘴弗雷迪。你没听出来我们的偏执狂哥哥是按字母表的顺序来吗？”乔治不以为然地撇了撇嘴，提出了新的问题，“哥哥最后悔的事是什么？”

“巴蒂克劳奇。”珀西说了一个名字。

哦，他们都知道的克劳奇是怎么回事，珀西是在后悔没来得及在前任魔法部长失踪的那段时间里把部里的势力抓在手里，以至于新任部长上台后他只能靠重新讨好上位者才能获得晋升。 

双生子对这个答案有点伤心，弗雷德很快就摆脱了这些情绪，“这不有趣！”他嚷嚷到，“我们需要一些劲爆的，让珀西在魔法部脸面尽失的秘密。”

“而不是让我们脸面尽失。”乔治耸耸肩。

“乔吉，来听听这个。”弗雷德不怀好意的朝乔治眨眨眼，“哥哥最喜欢和姑娘们用哪个姿势做爱？”

够损，够劲爆，乔治默默想着。不过他也好奇他们那撇去级长和男学生会主席身份后只剩下工作狂气质的哥哥，会有什么的小秘密。

“没有。”珀西吐出简短的单词后就闭上了嘴。

“没有什么？”弗莱德和乔治同时冒出疑问。

“没有做爱。”珀西一板一眼的答道，听上去和没喝吐真剂前的语气也差不了多少。

这样啊，弗雷德和乔治又同时努了努嘴，表情有点儿失望。巫师界不如麻瓜世界的性观念开放，在霍格沃兹，就算不是在乌姆里奇在任的时候，小情侣们最出格也就找个角落偷偷打个啵。和比尔结婚前，芙蓉还和金妮挤一屋呢，所以弗雷德和乔治倒也没觉得特别奇怪。不过…染上情欲的珀西会是什么模样？双生子的视线同时瞥向了无意识的珀西。

被吐真剂剥夺走意识，珀西像个毫无生气的傀儡娃娃，单薄的身形透出一些脆弱和可怜。

乔治抓住了还在刷刷写个不停地羽毛笔去挠珀西白皙的脸，嫌给他太过于苍白似的，试图给他的脸上制造些颜色。

“哥哥在霍格沃兹时最崇拜的人？”弗雷德觉得乔治又问了一个毫不有趣的问题，答案无非是某任学生会主席或者级长之类的。

“弗莱德和乔治。”珀西诚实的答道。

这倒是出人意料。双生子欢快的击了个掌。

“最讨厌的？”

“弗莱德和乔治。”

弗雷德和乔治同时扁了扁嘴。

接着弗雷德想出了一个够在巫师界八卦的问题。

珀西的性幻想对象。

双生子都竖起了耳朵。

“弗雷德和乔…”

“乔吉，珀西有点像麻瓜口中的复读机啊。”弗雷德挠了挠头，打断了珀西的回答。

“别打岔，弗雷迪。”乔治突然有些紧张的从地上跪坐起来，口齿清晰的重复了一遍问题，“珀西，你梦到过谁？我是说你想和谁做爱？”

“弗雷德和乔治。”

啪，乔治折断了手里的羽毛笔。

“弗雷迪？你确定没有把吐真剂和爱情魔药搞混了？”

“我不知道，乔吉。”

乔治把没有了用处的羽毛笔扔进了床底。

TBC

没想到垃圾话写了一大堆，我的初衷只是辆车啊（崩溃）

*巫师界性观念设定是突发奇想写进去的，事后想想应该是借了Ao3上一篇巨好看的德罗文里的梗，对！德拉科x罗恩ABO设定，（Be marked, be paired）太太给我打开了新世界的大门！


	2. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」哥哥的秘密（二）

弗雷德低頭看著擱在自己腿上一頭韋斯萊紅髮的腦袋，珀西的眼鏡（在魔法部工作後珀西就開始戴眼鏡了）在最開始就被喬治拿走放在了一旁。他們平時總是一板一眼毫無幽默感的級長哥哥安靜的躺著，沒有眼鏡的遮擋，年長的韋斯萊又難得不故作出高人一等的領導者氣派來，青年的臉龐竟透露出一絲稚氣來。

這個哥哥是他們家最不像一個韋斯萊的，他的制服永遠整齊，領口扣的一絲不苟，從不露出多餘的皮膚，襯衫下擺永遠安分的塞進褲子里。

珀西不高，他的弟弟們都在发育期嗖嗖嗖的往上窜个，连妹妹金妮都出落得高挑苗条。在霍格沃兹的时候，弗雷德和乔治总喜欢找他麻烦，他们可以借助身高优势轻易的把他提起来捉弄，随他大喊那些乱七八糟的威胁，比如你们竟敢愚弄级长之类的。珀西从来没赢过就是了。有次孪生兄弟坏心眼的把他的毛衣往上提，把他的双手禁锢在毛衣里，他就失去所有反抗能力，被双子逗小狗儿似的提溜着。级长的光环并没有让他在双子手中讨到过任何好处。

而弗雷德和乔治的另外两个哥哥比尔和查理，他们很早就从霍格沃兹毕业了，并在毕业后分别去往罗马尼亚和埃及。和他们一起住在陋居的珀西曾经是年幼的韦斯莱们最亲近的哥哥，虽然孪生兄弟总爱捉弄他，罗恩也经常挖苦他，金妮…金妮都不怎么遇得到他。这个哥哥听上去好像听不怎么的，却是一个极其护短的，谁要是敢说韦斯莱家的坏话，第一个蹦出来的不一定是罗恩，还有可能是珀西。

这样的珀西会为了部长的职位毫不犹豫的站到韦斯莱家的对立面？弗雷德把玩着哥哥卷卷的红发陷入了短暂的沉思，把珀西整齐的发型搞得乱糟糟的，这倒使他看起来更加像他们一些。

乔治凑近了些端详着珀西鼻梁两侧被眼镜压出的红印。珀西和他们一样为魁地奇狂热，但是日晒没怎么给他留下痕迹，只有极近的距离才能看清那些淡淡的雀斑。乔治的手指轻轻点过零散的小雀斑，感受到指腹短短接触到温热光滑的皮肤，脑子里不合时宜的跳出罗恩偷偷和他们说的“赫敏有着漂亮的皮肤”。

TBC

难以置信我又写了一堆废话，说好的pwp呢靠…

开头几段莫名其妙变成繁体字了…谁对我施了混淆咒？！


	3. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」哥哥的秘密（三）

弗雷德的手指按上珀西薄薄的嘴唇轻轻摩挲着，回想起在霍格沃兹的时候，除了被评上了级长和男学生会主席外还有什么事让珀西露出过笑容。似乎没有。弗雷德有些恶意地用两根手指捏住哥哥的嘴角往上提，虽然珀西因为没有意识而眼神空洞，但是韦斯莱家的好皮相让他现在看起来还挺可爱。

哥哥应该多笑一笑。 孪生兄弟想。

乔治托起珀西的脑袋，把他整个人往上提了提，让他更能舒服的靠在弗雷德怀中。弗雷德把下巴抵在珀西头顶的发旋上，两根手指固定住珀西白净的下巴，默契地给乔治提供了一个可供肆意亲吻的角度。

乔治向来被认为是双生子里比较温和的那一个。他轻柔的含住珀西薄薄的下嘴唇，等到把珀西的唇初底舔得湿漉漉的，才慢条斯理地顶开哥哥的牙关逗弄起柔软的舌尖，品尝着哥哥不为人知的甜美。他的孪生哥哥弗雷德用空闲的手把珀西打的极端正的领带扯歪了，扣的整齐的衬衫也被略显粗暴的扯开了一段，露出一小截白皙的皮肤。

弗雷德有些着迷指腹和那一小片皮肤接触的感觉，乔治则像是发现了新玩具般，把珀西亲吻地不断发出让人脸红心跳的水声，双手顺着被弗雷德扯开的领口耐心却快速的解开珀西的衬衫。

太美妙了。韦斯莱双子同时想到。

弗雷德和乔治的手拨开了珀西的衬衫，让它划过圆润的肩头堪堪地挂在珀西的胳膊弯曲处，从未被人触碰过得嫩粉色凸起缀在过分白皙的皮肤上，随着珀西的呼吸微微起伏。

弗雷德不怎么知道轻重的抓起珀西薄薄的胸肉，拇指在柔嫩的乳尖来回搓揉着，敏感的部位不堪这样玩弄，小肉粒很快地站了起来。吐真剂的影响还没散去，身体的欢愉使得珀西无意识诚实地发出小声呻吟。

“哥哥被这样玩弄很舒服吗?”弗雷德贴着珀西的耳朵不怀好意的问，珀西在被乔治纠缠着的唇齿间模糊但诚实的说舒服。乔治暂时放过了珀西微微肿起的嘴唇，沿着颈部一路往下舔吻，弗雷德扣住了珀西的下巴转向自己，没有让他的嘴唇空闲多久，用牙齿轻咬着珀西已经被乔治有些亲吻肿了的嘴唇。

当胸口敏感的乳尖被摩擦按压，另一边被乔治含进嘴里吮吸，珀西一部分的意识回到了身体里。孪生兄弟感受到珀西身躯轻微的挣动，乔治吐出了被舔舐得殷红的乳珠，不小心带出一丝银丝， 惹得他忍受不住似的伸出舌尖再次拨弄了下那颗敏感的小珠子。珀西想起自己在吐真剂作用下说的话，羞愤交加的怒视着面前的乔治。

“别这样看乔吉，哥哥刚才难道没有享受到吗?”弗雷德恶意的捏住珀西边的乳珠往上是。

陌生的刺激使珀西难堪的呃了一声，还受着吐真剂影响的舌头翻滚着，愣是说不出一句假话。

弗雷德闷闷地笑了一声，“真可爱。

乔治没有孪生哥哥弗雷德那么厚脸皮，他像撒娇的大型犬亲昵地蹭着珀西的颈侧，手掌包住珀西的肩头安抚性的流连。

在珀西能找回掌控身体和舌头的能力前，弗雷德轻易地扯下了哥哥的长裤分开了他的双  
腿，勃起的肿胀暗示性的蹭着珀西的臀部，从背后被禁锢住珀西不自主的在发抖，他很清楚现在的情形。

弗雷德知道乔治的细致才不会弄伤珀西，而他的级长哥哥显而易见的毫无某方面经验。仅仅是为了使某人的底裤消失，乔治毫不愧疚地施了个在新生看来绝对暴殄天物的无杖魔法。

他们高人一等的珀西哥哥此刻一丝不挂的被弗雷德大开着双腿，仿佛一件等待拍卖的货物展示给弟弟乔治。自己都不怎么触碰的物件因为双生子之前的挑逗半勃着，未经过人事的小洞羞涩的暴露空气中。

珀西在乔治的手抚上腿根的那一瞬间闭 上了眼睛，他的意识已经回来了，他不知道怎么处理自己身体的反应，也羞于面对自己吐露得的秘密。珀西像蜗牛-样试着封闭自己，不去看不去听不做出任何回应，仿佛这样可以假装什么都没有发生。

其实这样更糟糕，在自行给予的黑暗里，那双手经过的每一个地当都敏感得想让他尖叫当颜色粉嫩的勃起进入到乔治湿润温暖的口腔，珀西整个人都惊的弹跳了一下。靠着上牙狠狠地扎进下唇的痛楚，硬是忍住了涌上舌尖的呻吟。

柱身敏感的皮肤被粗粝的舌面托着滑动，乔治时不时在轻轻吮吸颜色干净的龟头。年长且身形较小的韦斯莱大腿被强硬的撑开，乔治把温柔而富有技巧的舔弄让珀西的脚趾都舒爽地蜷缩起来。弗莱德和乔治做什么事都极具有天试， 珀西一直偷偷为他们骄傲， 对他们肆意自由生长的勇气充满敬佩。他怎么会想到当这种天赋被运用在自己的身上，珀西能做的只剩下强忍着不发出让人羞愧的声音。

乔治给与的又一次要命的吞咽，让珀西把下唇咬出了血。弗雷德为他拭去那滴刺目的血朱， 把两根手指残忍的插入珀西的口中，除非他的哥哥用力的咬下去，珀西都不会有机会再伤害到自己的嘴唇。有些事是不需要吐真剂就显而易见的，就像珀西永远不会伤害韦斯莱家的任何一个人

莫丽和亚 瑟从来不放弃任何一个韦斯莱，当珀西决心站在魔法部这边的时候， 他们生气又悲伤，心底却还有着对珀西隐隐的希望，迷途知返的希望。这种希望藏于韦斯莱家每个人的心里，可能除了把珀西称为全世界最大的傻瓜的罗恩吧。不过有赫敏在，罗恩最终也会发现内心深处的那簇希望。

弗雷德用一下一下指节刮蹭着哥哥敏感的上页，双生子的感应让乔治保持着和孪生兄弟用手指操珀西嘴的频率为珀西口交着。珀西被上下同时的刺激折磨着，发出小兽般压抑过后的哀鸣，这只是激起了弗雷德更多的施虐欲。

弗雷德在珀西口中作乱的手指夹住珀西可怜的舌头反复摩挲，无法吞咽的津液顺着嘴角淌下。如果说珀西极好面子，此刻落在让皮皮鬼都得服气的双子手中绝对可以载入珀西韦斯莱这辈子最没有尊严的时刻，..可.能再过会会更没有尊严。珀西脑中闪过这个念头，却还是任由弗莱德的玩弄着他的口腔，没有想过只需要咬疼这个弟弟便有可能找回一些尊严 。

珀西的举动无异于证实了弗雷德的某些猜息，他变本加厉的咬住珀西的耳廓，用湿润的舌尖来回舔弄，热气把珀西的耳周熏红了个彻氏。

“哥哥会恨我们吗?”弗雷德的嘴唇滑过珀西的耳廓用甜蜜的声音说着。

珀西从喉间含糊的发出单音节，但是弗雷德和乔治都听明白了，他们的哥哥说恨。

好吧，弗莱德和乔治还是有点伤心的，不过他们向来会做生意，连本加利地把那点伤心对应份额的报酬讨回来，这对他们来说轻而易举。

在珀西试图再次清晰地表达他的立场时，乔治狡猾地在他的铃口重重一吸， 绝顶的快感让珀西的大脑片空白，恨字变调成破碎的呻吟，阴茎颤抖着射出了白浊。

绝大多数时间里没有什么表情的男学生会主席现在的脸红透了，他被迫翻了个趴在弗莱德的胸前，弗莱德无情的从上方俯视着他，珀西的双手还被弗莱德单手反剪在背后，弗莱德按下哥哥的腰迫使他的臀部抬高，珀西高潮过后还有些失力的大腿微微发抖，灵魂仿佛被赫敏施了完美的漂浮咒。当乔治吐出珀西射出的精液并用它们搓开那紧闭的小洞，小心地探入一指节，珀西用他现在使得上的全部力气挣扎了起来。即使平日里珀西用全身的力气扭动，弗雷德和乔治也可以轻易的治住他，更何况吐真剂的影响还未完全消失，像小猫儿一样的扭动只让双生子更加心痒难耐。

“哥哥刚刚还说喜欢我们。”乔治装出委屈的声调，第二根手指却毫不留情的插入了哥哥的后穴。

“嘿，乔吉。哥哥说过梦到了和我们做爱。那之后哥哥就没有梦到过其它的人了吗?

弗莱德是故意这么说，可是珀西是极为较真的性格，他就这样踏进一步 一步韦斯莱双子的陷阱中。

珀西无力地摇着头，心中的疼痛密密麻麻的扩散开来。他们已经把他见不得光的秘密逼问了出来，还要摊开它放在自己的面前肆意嘲笑。

当乔治抽出三根手指，用自己涨疼已久的粗大阴茎缓缓插入珀西的身体，被撕裂的身体和被刺痛的心，珀西时分辨不 出哪个更糟糕一些。 被反剪在背后的双手握拳，修剪良好的指甲深陷入掌心。身体却不再徒劳地挣扎

命一般靠在弗雷德胸前，任由身后的乔治控制不住力道地把他顶的往前。

珀西告诉自己，如果他不能支撑下来的话，他有什么资格在将来承受可能更为激烈的屈辱与折磨。他凭什么认为他还能护住想保护的人，即使现在他想保护的人正在违背他意愿地操他。

珀西的转变没有被韦斯莱双子漏掉一分一毫，泛白的指关节和紧皱的眉头无一不在透露身体主人的强自忍耐。弗莱德和乔治对视了一眼，弗莱德松开了扣着珀西的手，把他真正地抱在怀中。

“哥哥不用这样勉强自己。”弗雷德叹了一口气，这可能是他这辈子说过最真诚的一句话。


	4. 「韦斯莱双子x珀西」哥哥的秘密（四）

可惜死心眼得珀西听不明白。难道要他张开嘴毫无廉耻的放声呻吟，让所有人都知道他喜欢被自己的弟弟操这样就不勉强自己了吗。

从珀西越来越难以压制的闷哼里，乔治找到了那个让珀西失控的点，他九浅深的操着自己的哥哥，用龟头折磨内壁的凸起，逼得身前年长的韦斯莱一点一点地崩溃。生理上的快感比起痛楚更难以忍受，珀西被冲撞的灵魂都散架了，情欲与痛苦挣扎着起爬上了他的脸，禁忌的快感和无法逃避的宿命交替着控制着他的意识。

珀西因为忍得太过辛苦，被乔治不停的操着带起了小小的哭嗝。弗雷德和乔治此时觉得他们的哥哥可爱极了，他们一点都不想捉弄他了，他们只想把他们的哥哥按在身下，狠狠地操他，让他冷漠势利的面具在他们面前全数瓦解，被他们的阴茎干的只会哭着喊他们的名字，让他成为他们的小婊子，而不是想要替他们扛起全世界的准魔法部部长。

是了。这是弗雷德和乔治大胆却不无可能得猜想。珀西从来都不是个坏人， 他只是一个偏执的人。只是他偏执的是魔法部部长的职位还是..

最初他们还想着听他亲口解释，究竟是什么样的权利能诱惑个韦斯莱背弃自己的家人，让曾经那个骄傲却绝不容许任何人嘲笑韦斯莱家的哥哥，变成任打任骂魔法部部长的跟班

不过现在，弗雷德低头看着只能倚靠着自己才能勉强跪稳的哥哥，似乎真相也不是很重要。现在他们抓住了他，哪怕用卑劣的手段强迫他留下，他们还是相连的。没有人可以把韦斯莱家打散，贫穷不可以，食死徒不可以，珀西也不可以。

是了。这是弗雷德和乔治大胆却不无可能得猜想。珀西从来都不是一个坏人， 他只是一个偏执的人。只是他偏执的是魔法部部长的职位还...

珀西的坚持让乔治止不住地生起了气，他开始操得又狠又快，珀西受不住了红着眼睛小声的惊叫着。被欺负狠了，珀西松开抓着弗雷德胳膊的手，低下头用力攥着棉质的床单，仿佛这样他的秘密就永远不会泄露。

珀西却不知道他的弟弟们已经不在意那个被他压在心底的秘密。弗雷德和乔治现在只想惩罚他，惩罚他对于他们的不信任，惩罚他的一意孤行和试图独自承担下一切，惩罚.成功勾引出了他们内心的野兽。

孪生兄弟对他们哥哥的固执不约而同的生气。乔治不再顾及着珀西的感受，掐着他的腰狠狠地干他，未曾经历过如此激烈性事的珀西毫无准备的被操射了出来。等到珀西第二次仅靠着后面就到达高潮的时候，乔治才把自己释放在哥哥的屁股里。然后弗莱德替换了乔治的位置，把自己孪生弟弟留下的精液尽数堵了回去。只是弗莱德比乔治更残忍，他堵住珀西的马眼，在他耳边告诉他，什么时候哥哥愿意出声什么时候他就放过他。珀西可怜的阴茎都被憋成了深色，他张大了嘴喘气仿佛脱水的鱼，过多的快感积累成了痛苦。

珀西抬起蓄满泪水的双眼无声的恳求弗莱德，弗莱德的表情让珀西吓坏了，他从未见过双生子中的任何一个不笑的样子，哪怕在马尔福一家当面嘲笑韦斯莱家穷酸的时候，弗莱德和乔治还是挂着那副不以为然坏笑。现在他的弟弟折磨着他，看着他的眼神没有一丝笑意和感情，仿佛只是在一个陌生人身上发泄着原始的欲望。

珀西浑身火热，心却仿佛坠入冰冷的黑湖。恐怕伏地魔站在他面前，他都不会像现在这样害怕。珀西望向坐在一边沉默着的乔治，乔治面无表情的看着他被孪生哥哥弗莱德按在床上操弄，仿佛在看-场荒诞的演出。

这种认知让恐惧和绝望彻底吞没了他。韦斯莱家如他所愿放弃了他，从今往后他们都会用陌生人的态度来对待他。珀西以为他能承受住韦斯莱们的愤怒，崩溃，羞耻，失望或者悲伤，唯独没有想到是冷漠。冷漠表示着彻底的不在乎。

珀西很清楚伏地魔和哈利纠缠不清的宿命，他不相信斯克林杰的话，伏地魔迟早会来和哈利决一死战。现在的魔法部充斥着大量的食死徒，两者看起来差不多是一回事了。

假如.假如哈利失败了，食死徒们会接管魔法部，伏地魔能看到他这个准魔法部部长在最初并没有站在他的对立面。而魔法部需要运乍， 只要他在魔法部能有-丝的立足之地，他在未来就会尽可能为韦斯莱家挣得一线生 机。

虽然他的家人们会恨他。即使他们恨他，他也要拼尽全力为他们留下一条后路。

珀西曾经以为他可以做到，直到亲眼看到弗莱德与乔治看向自己的眼神。肉体上的折磨珀西不在意，被上司骂到尘埃里珀西不在意，即使想到可能将来会为伏地魔效力他也不后悔。他错过了比尔与芙蓉的婚礼，或许还错过了哈利亲吻金妮后作为哥哥该赏他的一顿揍。

双生子的眼神彻底瓦解了珀西的心理。珀西睁大着眼睛，眼泪大颗大颗的砸进床单里从哭出的第一声开始， 珀西就再也停不下来了，就像他决心走的路除了死亡就无法停下。

乔治的眼神动摇了，珀西的眼泪晕湿了一大片床单，他哭得喘不上气来，哭的韦斯莱双子再也装不出冷漠。

霍格沃兹曾经的男学生会主席哭得桃金娘见了都会自愧不如。珀西的眼泪一直没有停，心理的痛楚高于任何身体上的折磨，他没有感觉自己被弗雷德从背后牢牢的抱在怀中，也感觉不到乔治的手轻柔地为他擦去眼泪。珀西沉浸在自己巨大的恐慌中。

虽然操一个大哭着的男孩听上去非常惨无人道，但是弗雷德确实觉得现在的珀西看起来可怜可爱多了，他们的哥哥终于卸下了伪装，在他们面前伤心得真实。

他和乔治把年长的韦斯莱圈在怀里，下身开始温柔的顶弄着，乔治轻轻的吻着珀西的后背，希望能给他带来一 些安慰。没等珀西哭得头昏脑涨的，没有了戒备，欲望默默地被点燃。现在他能感受到弗雷德在他体内的律动以及乔治落在肩头的吻，珀西哭得太狠还停不下抽噎，只能断断续续的呜咽着，弗雷德看着珀西哭的通红的双眼，加速冲刺了几下，覆上哥哥的嘴唇，下身用力挺送，把灼热全数射进了体内。

乔治回复了平时善解人意的，慢慢把珀西之前被弗雷德堵住的欲望尽数释放了出来。珀西带着哭腔射在了乔治的手上，弄脏了自己以及弗雷德，好像最开始他们就该有着彼此的烙印和全部信任。

“所.以..哥哥当时是真的打算当魔法部长吗?”在后来的日子里乔治问珀西。

“可我想不到别的方法可以保护你们。”珀西卸去伪装的脸看起来有些呆还有些可爱。

弗雷德这时冒了出来，不怀好意的捏了一把珀西的屁股。

“哥哥还是先保护好自己的屁股吧。

年长的韦斯莱气红了脸。

END 

哦...本来以为会是充满dirtytalk和angrysex的辆车， 居然被我搞得这么悲情(手动滑 稽)


End file.
